User talk:DaApocGameFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:M1252639 99120103011 Orkwarbikesmain 873x627.jpg page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Adding Content DaApocGameFan, Please stop editing this wiki immediately. It is apparent from the Warbike article you added earlier that you do not have the skill or experience to do the edits you are attempting. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the main page before attempting any edits or additions. Please learn our complex formatting procedures before even beginning to make complex edits, adding articles or adding pictures. Some of the content you added was plagiarised from the Lexicanum. This is unacceptable and is a direct violation of the Warhammer 40K wiki policy. Please read our Important Links section on the main page if you wish to learn how to properly create new articles using your own work. This wiki has a no-tolerance policy towards such occurrences, as plagiarism puts this wiki in jeopardy of legal action by the owners and operators of the Lexicanum site. If this occurs again you will be banned from the wiki permanently. Please take a look at the revised Warbike article to get a general idea of the type of formatting that we utilize on this wiki. If you have any further questions or comments please refer them to myself or any of the other [http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Administrators Administrators & Moderators] on this site. Thank you. Algrim Whitefang (talk) 16:17, September 7, 2013 (Administrator) Thank You I'm sorry that my article didn't meet the standards of the Wiki, and thank you for pointing out the problem nicely. I will make sure to talk with you before I edit any more pages, and whill show you a copy of any new pages I want to add. DaApocGameFan (talk) 14:53, September 8, 2013 (UTC) New Pages I'm sorry you misunderstood Algrim Whitefang's intent. We ask that new users do not create pages. Please take on smaller tasks like editing typos and grammar while learning the skills and complex formatting structure necessary to prepare a page of the quality that we expect. You can work with Algrim to create a page, but Admins do not generally have the time to rebuild pages up to our standard as he and I did for that Warbike page; pages that do not meet our standards will generally be deleted, as our rules explain. I would suggest reading ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page extremely closely and looking at how the Warbike page was brought up to our standards. You should seek to learn from those changes to see what we expect from a high-quality page. Also, do not reply to a message on your own page; Algrim did not see your reply; you must reply to the other person's talk page, not your own, for them to be aware that you have replied. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 04:37, September 9, 2013 (UTC)